


Whole Lotta Love

by FanGirlMe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Crowley (Supernatural) and Dean Winchester's Summer of Love, DeanCas - Freeform, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon!Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Led Zeppelin - Freeform, M/M, Short One Shot, Whole Lotta Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlMe/pseuds/FanGirlMe
Summary: Drunk Demon!Dean trying to seduce Castiel the angel, just because he’s a demon and fuck it, he can.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	Whole Lotta Love

Cas- Castiel - finally tracked him down. Dean has managed to stay one step ahead of the angel for months. Hitting dive bars and brothels with Crowley and bedding anyone who looked at him twice and was willing... But as they say, all good things must come to an end. 

Being a demon is confusing because in many ways, you don’t care about anyone or anything. But in other ways you care TOO much, about everyone and everything. Like the angel, for example. Dean’s feelings for Castiel have always been confusing but now that he’s a demon... all he feels is raw, painful, infuriating desire. 

And so, here they are, at Rocky’s Bar somewhere in middle America, Zeppelin playing on the jukebox, face to face for the first time in months. 

Dean saunters across the room unhurriedly, getting closer and closer to Castiel with every step. The angel is stone-faced, angry. A soldier. 

“Hello Castiel,” Dean purrs as he walks, but Castiel doesn’t flinch. Not at Dean’s use of his full name and not because Dean’s standing right in front of him now. His face is still stone. 

“I thought you’d be happier to see me,” Dean continues, smirking, taunting Castiel with each word that leaves his lips. 

Castiel doesn’t say anything. Instead, he stares into Dean’s green-black eyes, a demon’s eyes. His face is empty as he stares through Dean - and Dean hates it. Hates the blankness, the emptiness. He wants the angel to react. He takes one step closer. And then he sees it- a crack in Castiel’s resolve. His too-blue eyes change, ever so slightly, but Dean catches it. 

“I am happy to see you, Dean,” Castiel finally responds. “Sam and I have been trying to find you despite the fact that you don’t seem to want to be found.” 

Standing close enough to touch now, Dean smirks, grabs the angel’s hips and starts moving his hips back and forth, up and down ... 

“Dean..” Castiel begins, but doesn’t finish. 

Dean continues to hold on to Castiel’s hips unapologetically. Castiel’s eyes never leave Dean’s. Music’s still playing in the background and Dean begins to sing, almost a whisper ....

A-way, way down inside  
I'm gonna give ya my love  
I'm gonna give ya every inch of my love  
I'm gonna give ya my love

As he sings the third verse, he pulls Castiel’s hips into his own and the angel breaks. Dean knows it the second it happens. Knows the angel is his if he wants it.

For a millisecond he remembers it’s wrong to defile one of God’s angels. And just as quickly he remembers that he’s already defiled one angel, and the King of Hell, as well as a whole host of others. 

Castiel is, in fact, his for the taking. 

Oh, and he plans on taking, taking a whole lot. With his hands still in a death grip on the angel’s hips, he leans in, eyes turned to black, and captures Castiel’s mouth with his own. 

He moans into the kiss and in that moment, just like the first time he laid a hand on Dean in hell, Castiel the angel is lost.


End file.
